For oil and gas exploration and production, a network of wells, installations and other conduits may be established by connecting sections of metal pipe together. For example, a well installation may be completed, in part, by lowering multiple sections of metal pipe (i.e., a casing string) into a borehole, and cementing the casing string in place. In some well installations, multiple casing strings are employed (e.g., a concentric multi-string arrangement) to allow for different operations related to well completion, production, or enhanced oil recovery (EOR) options.
The development of underground formations such as hydrocarbon reservoirs may be an ongoing process. In particular, analyzing well logs may allow an operator to evaluate, as a function of depth, quantitative properties representative of formations. By estimating quasi-static Stoneley wave slowness from monopole waveforms with minimal human intervention, a real time acoustic well log of Stoneley slowness versus depth may be produced. The Stoneley slowness could be further adopted in estimating formation shear slowness, formation anisotropy, or formation permeability, combining results from dipole data. This may provide an operator with a picture of the hydrocarbon reservoir in a formation.